Reading Memories Twilight
by ZMISAY
Summary: The Cullens, Quileutes and Denali reads the Twilight Saga. Post-Breaking Dawn. Thanks for reading.


Reading Memories- Twilight

AUTHOR'S NOTES

**Cullens are still in Forks.**

**The wolves and Cullens and a stronger and better relationship.**

**Tanya found her mate, who happens to be Mike Newton. He was trekking in Alaska, when a mountain lion attacked him. Tanya saved him and turned him to a vampire. He has no powers.**

**Denali is visiting Cullens on an extended vacation.**

**Charlie and Sue are now married. Charlie became tribe leader to take over Harry Clearwater's duties.**

**ALL CHARACTERS RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! **

It was a bright sunny day in Forks. The Cullens had their cousins, the Denalis over for vacation. Edward and Bella were in their cottage, along with Jacob and Renesmee, watching SpongeBob and enjoying each other's company. Jasper and Emmett were in the main house, playing video games with Garrett and Mike. Tanya, Alice, Kate and Rosalie went to Seattle for shopping. Esme and Carmen were busy preparing a huge dinner for the Quileutes as they were supposed to come over for dinner. Eleazer and Carlisle were busy reading in the study.

…. We're back!', the girls shouted, as they came into the living room and greeted their mates.

'Jasper, go get Edward and Bella, the wolves are meant to be here soon. I can't see anything anymore. Alice scowled

'No need, We're here.' Bella and Edward walked into the main house and plopped themselves in front of the television, watching the boys play.

'So Eddie boy, What exactly were you doing this afternoon?', Emmett asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively

'Emmett, not in front of Nessie. She's only three.' Bella hissed as Jake walked in, carrying Nessie on his back.

'Sorry Squirt'

'Hey guys! We're here and we picked up your mail' Seth said as Sam, Emily, Charlie, Sue, Leah, Billy and Embry walked in.

'You have got a package.'

'What? I didn't order anything. Did any of you?

'Nope', everyone said as Esme, Carlisle, Eleazer and Carmen joined the Cullens, Quileutes and Denalis in the living room.

' Ooooh, open it, open it!' Emmett, Jacob, Garrett and Embry shouted, and then got smacked on the heads.

' Okay, Seth. Open it.'

Seth opened the package and saw 4 books- Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.

' Interesting' Carlisle mused as Seth opened Twilight. A letter fell out.

'Read it',

'Sheesh, I was going to read it'

Seth opened the hand written note and read;

_Dear Cullens/Denalis and Quielietes,_

_You must be wondering these books are._

_Several years ago, I had a dream, of you guys. I didn't know what or why, but I wrote all my dreams down. I finally decided to read them and I realized the dreams happen to fall into a sequence. These books happen to be in the perspective of Bella and a bit of Jacob and Edward. I hope you enjoy reading these memories. Remember the past is the past. No amount of moping will change anything._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_S.M_

' Guys, I don't think we should read it.' Bella spoke timidly.

' Nah, stop being a sacredy cat. Anyway it's in the past.'

'Fine!'

'Okay Seth, start reading.'

Everyone settled down in the Cullen's large living area as Seth started reading.

**PREFACE**, he read

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die **

..Jeez, Bella. Optimistic as usual.

.. Emmett,

..Yes?

..Shut up!

— **though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

Jasper and Edward hissed darkly as the rest glanced at them in confusion.

..Shh, its over. We're alive, Bella whispered to Edward, soothingly.

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

Everyone looked at Bella questionly. Bella just shrugged and motioned for Seth to continue.

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. **

Charlie sighed, wondering what danger Edward had put her in. Edward winced at his thoughts.

**But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision.**

**When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

..Okay, done. Who wants to read next?

Charlie ignored Seth. 'Bella! What did you do?'

.Umm Dad, I think the book will answer the questions.'

.Wait!', Jacob yelled, 'Im hungry.'

. Fine, Let the Quileutes eat, Alice said as everyone shuffled to the dining room.

_10 reviews and I'll upload 2nd chapter soon. Thanks xx_


End file.
